hawk_and_snowfandomcom-20200213-history
Splashpaw
Splashpaw is a calico she cat with green eyes. History Collab Book 1 Chapter 1 After Acornkit and Hawkkit leave because Honeykit hid the mossball, Honeykit goes over to a group of apprentices, among them is Splashpaw. Honeykit then starts talking to her and the group of apprentices. After some amount of time had passed, Honeykit had started talking to just Splashpaw, although she is still sitting with the other apprentices. Chapter 2 Although not present, she is mentioned along with Fogpaw on having told Honeypaw that Mosspool is nice when Acornpaw worries if she is. Later that day, when Honeypaw snags a piece of moss off of Hawkpaw and remarks about him fighting MossClan warriors, Splashpaw chuckles. Although not known, she asks Hawkpaw what is going on, but she is ignored as Deadstar is standing on the Highrock. After Deadstar calls a clan meeting, we find out that it was Splashpaw asking the question as she brushes past Hawkpaw to gather beneath Highrock. Although not explicitly named, she is told to go with her mentor, Mintfur, on Deadstar's patrol to find Boulderkit and Sagekit after they go missing, as it is not known at this point that they weren't stolen. She and the other apprentices apart from Hawkpaw are ushered off to the apprentice den by Sunsplash after they return from searching for the kits. Chapter 3 Splashpaw, Fogpaw, and Rainpaw, although not named are collected by Mintfur, Thistlejaw, and Stormclaw. They are noted to look somewhat groggy. Although not named, she is seen in the medicine den lying down in a nest after Hawkpaw wakes up from trying to fight the fox alone. Pebblestep, who is also not named, tends to her. Before Hawkpaw wakes up, but after he fights the fox, she, and the other oldest apprentices, Fogpaw and Rainpaw are chosen by Deadstar to fight the fox, as he wants to give the three of them a chance at one. While they are walking to the foxes, Splashpaw walks beside Mintfur, asking him if foxes are scary and if he's fought one. Mintfur replies in the positive but then also says that they outnumber the thought to only be one fox. When she asks if she is ready Mintfur replies that she is and her nervousness about the fight fades. When Spidertail is discussing their strategy on how to defeat the foxes, he tells Mintfur and Splashpaw to attack from the left. Spidertail then looks each one of the apprentices in the eye and bids them good luck. After the group separates into their positions she is seen as excited for the fight and moves quietly into position. Splashpaw and Mintfur come out of their positions to attack the fox, but it is revealed that there are actually three foxes. She is tense but attacks immediately. At some point during the fight, a fox bites her shoulder violently and is shaking her around before Mintfur tackles it off her. Stormclaw joins Mintfur in continuing to fight the fox, while Splashpaw is seen lying off to one side and not moving terribly much, however Mintfur notes that it doesn't seem like enough blood to be a fatal wound. After they sufficiently injure the fox Mintfur leaves the fight to the others and comes back to Splashpaw. He asks if she is alright, and she says she is. Once they decide to head back, Mintfur asks Splashpaw if she is okay to walk back by herself. She says that she is, and even though Mintfur isn't convinced he doesn't believe her injuries are serious enough to justify his concern. Before they head back to camp Mintfur tells Splashpaw that she fought "brilliantly" and would rebound from her injuries in no time. She beams at him and then goes to chat with Rainpaw and Fogpaw on the way back. Then back at camp, Mintfur makes sure that Splashpaw receives cobwebs for her injuries. Owlwing remarks to Mintfur that Splashpaw was ready, and Mintfur replies that it is his job to worry about her. Chapter 4 Pebblestep is bandaging up Splashpaw's wounds in the medicine den. She distractedly patches her up with cobwebs before telling her to keep an eye on it in the case of infection. Splashpaw agrees and bounces off to go find her brother and sister. After the intruder cat has run off Deadstar orders all warriors and apprentices to go help Stonejaw search for him, with the mentors told to take their apprentices. Though it is not mentioned, we can assume that Splashpaw and Mintfur went to help look. Once everyone returns from searching for the cat, Stonejaw has an altercation with several cats, including Mintfur. A crowd is mentioned and we can assume Splashpaw was a part of this. A few days later Mintfur drags Splashpaw into the medicine den again, saying that Splashpaw had been complaining about tingling in her wound and a fever. Pebblestep tells Splashpaw off for not coming in as she had promised, and Splashpaw looks abashed as Pebblestep tends to her. Pebblestep asks Splashpaw to stay overnight, quickly telling her that it is nothing serious but she wants to catch it if it is. Nothing is wrong with her over the night, but when Pebblestep checks on her in the morning Splashpaw cannot remember her own name. Her fever had increased even more and despite all of the cold moss clumps that Pebblestep used she wouldn't get cooler. Pebblestep feeds her "all the herbs she could think of", including borage leaves, but nothing worked. It is mentioned that Amberfur, Rainpaw, and Fogpaw all sat in with her at times. Pebblestep's worry is now palpable. Hawkpaw thinks to himself about Honeypaw and Splashpaw sharing stories while in the medicine den, and thinks about how even though it irritates him to be stuck in the medicine den it doesn't seem to bother Splashpaw. He complains about how much time that Pebblestep is spending with Splashpaw, which he doesn't believe is necessary. He mentions that he saw her praying to StarClan for Splashpaw. He tells himself that Splashpaw is just a little sick and will bounce back, thinking "I couldn't be responsible for two deaths" before trailing off. He looks over to see Honeypaw leaning over Splashpaw who was relaxing in her nest, her head lolling back, and is just wondering how she can be so relaxed when Honeypaw lets out a loud meow and Pebblestep hurries over. On second glance Hawkpaw realises that Splashpaw is in fact unconscious. He scolds himself, saying how he should have noticed. Pebblestep sends Honeypaw to retrieve Splashpaw's family and Mintfur, who asks with a slight waver in his voice what is happening. Pebblestep is too focused on Splashpaw to respond and both Rainpaw and Fogpaw are visibly upset. Hawkpaw thinks to himself all the while about how he is to blame for her death and worries what punishment the clan will give him. All the while Pebblestep is tending to Splashpaw, until she stops. There is a dark look in her eyes as she proclaims that Splashpaw is dead. She sends Mintfur to notify Deadstar and carries Splashpaw to the centre of the camp. It is mentioned that specifically Honeypaw, Rainpaw, and Fogpaw share tongues with her, though it can be assumed that Amberfur and Mintfur did too. Deadstar says a few words for her and the clan all murmur in agreement before eventually dispersing. When he is back in the medicine den at night, Hawkpaw thinks to himself about how empty it seems without both Splashpaw and Boulderkit. Pebblestep is visibly shaken up by Splashpaw's death. In the morning Hawkpaw heads into the middle of camp and sees Honeypaw, Mintfur, and Splashpaw's family standing vigil for her. Rockfang and Nettletail approach Hawkpaw to ask him to help them bury Splashpaw's body, and he agrees. Before they take Splashpaw's body away Amberfur gives her one last lick. Hawkpaw notes that Pebblestep must have come by at some point because Splashpaw's body smells like lavender and rosemary. They bury her under a sturdy looking tree, before sending a prayer to StarClan. Hawkpaw is apologising to Splashpaw for her death before his thoughts are cut off by Nettletail saying "may StarClan light your path". Him and Rockfang repeat the sentiment, before they cover up her body. Chapter 5 It is mentioned that Honeypaw is avoiding Hawkpaw, presumably because of his involvement with Splashpaw's death. Onepaw, Acornpaw, and Hawkpaw are discussing who might get picked to go to the gathering. Acornpaw mentions that it probably won't be Rainpaw, Fogpaw, or Amberfur because they are all in mourning for Splashpaw. The mention of Splashpaw's name causes guilt to flood inside Hawkpaw. When announcing the names, Deadstar says that while both Acornpaw and Hawkpaw will be going Honeypaw will not owing to Splashpaw's death. Once at the gathering, Deadstar mentions that Splashpaw had passed on to StarClan. Honeypaw continues to ignore Hawkpaw, because she blames him for Splashpaw's death, for the rest of the book. Category:Characters